


El ritmo de la noche

by Pericardiaca



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Pool Sex, Sulking, i forgot what race tho LOL, it was supposed to be a PWP but theres a lil plot, post-race fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Marc is upset because he had a horrible race. Vale takes care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/gifts).



> Hi! :3  
> I just found this on my laptop, I wrote it a while ago - I actually can't remember what race it was for, oops. I hope someone out there enjoys it tho!!  
> Hugs x  
> Sam

Marc forcibly closed the door behind him; finally alone. All he wanted right now was a nice hot long bath in the whirlpool, undisturbed until he'd finish sulking and brooding. Of course he knew that a certain someone wouldn't let him sulk in peace, but Marc still made a run for the rooftop swimming pool. He turned on the soft lights and stripped down, throwing his sweaty clothes on a wicker chair in the corner and jumped into the pool, not caring that he splashed water all over the terrace. 

With a deep sigh, he leaned back and turned the bubbles on before hovering in the still cool water. He decided to swim a few laps until the whirlpool function would have caught up with warming the water up and bubbling everything appropriately. 

The race had been a shit show, there was no other way to put it. Marc had gotten on the first plane back home and thankfully it hadn't taken too long until he had stumbled into his house. It was dark outside, but it was still Sunday and he was ready to forget all about this weekend. 

The water had heated up and Marc sat down on the in-built bench. He shoved a rolled up towel under his head and leaned back against the pool edge, letting his limbs float in the water and the bubbles knead the knots out of his back muscles. Closing his eyes he almost wished he had turned on the music, but the cool night air fitted the quiet that was only disturbed by a few crickets. Marc lost all sense of time when he just floated there, not thinking anything, just letting the calm soothe his nerves but the noise of an arriving car pulled him out of his reverie. 

Immediately a frown appeared on Marc's face, but he refused to let himself disturbed. He ignored the noise of the door closing after someone and the noises of someone cursing when they almost ran into the bike that was proudly displayed in the hallway. It had been moved from next to the bedroom downstairs when the new cupboard had been built and they hadn't been home a lot since then so it was still quite new. Even Marc himself had almost ran into it once. Not that he would admit that, ever. Especially not to the person that was now stumbling up the stairs, bag probably discarded somewhere in a mess. 

"Marc?" 

Great. That was it with quiet peace then. 

Marc didn't reply. He didn't even move a single muscle, kept his face neutral and his eyes closed.   
"Marc, are you on the terrace?" 

He heard the glass doors slide open and the padding of bare feet on the wood until a tiny sigh betrayed the arrival's relief upon finding Marc. 

"Marc..." 

Unable to ignore Valentino any longer, Marc rolled around in one hasty movement, almost like a crocodile with pray. It served the purpose of startling Vale who proceeded to almost fall into the pool in surprise. 

"Mamma mia!", he exclaimed, eyes wide open as he stared down at Marc. "Are you alright?!" 

"I was perfectly fine until you arrived", Marc growled and shot the deadliest glare he could possibly muster at Vale. 

Vale seemed to have recovered from the little shock, but now there was something like pity on his face and that was the very last thing Marc wanted right now. 

"Oh fuck off." Marc turned around again, ignored it when the towel he had been resting his head on fell into the pool and quickly started to swim to the other side. 

He could hear Valentino's sigh over the splashing of the water. "Honey, don't be like that... I'm sorry that-" 

"I don't want to hear it." 

Marc knew it was a little childish, but he was not in the mood for long discussions. He drew in a deep breath and dove under the water, the warm water feeling way too hot on the cool, dry skin of his face. But he ignored the prickly feeling, squinted his eyes together and tried to stay under water as long as possible. His lungs hadn't even started to hurt yet when a sudden splash right next to him told him that Vale did not appreciate being ignored. 

With a huff that made bubbles rise from his mouth and nose Marc surfaced again. "Can't you just leave me the fuck alone?", he puffed and blew, catching his breath. 

"You do realise that I worried, right?" Vale didn't sound pitiful anymore, he sounded angry. At least something. "I return to our hotel room and you're gone, your stuff is gone and everyone tells me that you made a run for the airport without so much as sending me a fucking text! I stood there like an idiot!" 

"That's not my problem, Valentino", Marc said resolutely. He tried to swim further away, but the pool wasn't made for people trying to run – swim – away from their stupid boyfriends. 

Vale just followed him, not raising to the bait of Marc's tone. "Marc, it's fine if you need space but you need to talk to me. I thought we'd agreed on that!"

"Well", Marc gave back with a pointed glare over his shoulder, "I need space."

With a huff, Vale crossed his arms. There was a frown on his face. Maybe a fight would clear Marc's mind. He didn't really want to take his bad mood out on Vale, but his boyfriend didn't seem to catch his drift. "I know what you're doing." 

"And what's that?" Marc tried to sound bored and swam back to the other side where the jets bubbled up the area around the bench. 

"You're trying to make me angry but I'm not arguing with you tonight." Vale cornered Marc so he had no choice to sit down on the bench or hover awkwardly in the water above it. Caging Marc in by placing his arms next to his body, Vale smirked. "Are you going to listen to me now? I had to fucking follow you through half of Europe just for this conversation." 

Marc turned his head away and stared at the distinct shape of a tree in the distance.   
"You know it's going to be fine. It was just one race. You'll be back on track soon enough. And I do mean that literally as well..." Vale moved back a bit. "I'm not going to force you to talk about it, I just want to know one thing. Are you okay?" 

Marc crossed his arms and tried to keep his anger alive, but Vale's surprisingly soft voice soothed him. He hated the thought of admitting that Vale might be right. He might have overreacted. "I'm temperamental", he sniffed as if it was an explanation. 

"And I wouldn't want you any different", Vale replied fondly. "I was really worried when you disappeared, you know?" 

"I was in a bad mood", Marc mumbled and moved forward until he could hug Vale. 

"Was?" 

Marc made a noise in his throat and rested his head on Vales shoulder, content when Vale returned the embrace. "Was. Maybe your presence isn't entirely bad." 

A soft laugh escaped Vale and he turned them around so he could sit on the bench and have Marc on his lap. "I'm sorry your race was shit." 

Marc's relaxed body tensed up again. "Don't mention it." 

Rolling his eyes, which Marc could luckily not see, Vale brought his hands to the sides of Marc's face and tilted it upwards. "I love you, even though you're an annoying sulk." 

"Mmph!!" Marc replied and leaned forwards, kissing Vale. When he tried to slip his tongue into Vale's mouth though, his boyfriend pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. 

"I know you're mad at yourself. Do you want some time alone?" 

"No!" Marc pushed his fingers into the thick muscles of Vale's neck. "Now that you're here... I can make use of you." 

Vale laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Marc's forehead. "You sure?" 

Marc narrowed his eyes and grind down, reminding both of them that they had foregone any swim wear. "If you don't stop treating me like I'm fragile right this second I'm getting mad again, Rossi. And this time you won't get away with your Nice Boyfriend Attitude, you arse." 

Vale raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Well, in that case..." With a fluid motion he brought their lips together again and groped Marc's arse. Marc groaned into the kiss when he could feel Vale's dick starting to harden against his thigh. 

Their make-out session was accompanied by Marc gyrating his hips and with every kiss they exchanged Marc's movements became needier. He hadn't realised how much pent up tension he had harboured and this was definitely a more pleasurable to get rid of it than a full-blown argument with Vale would have been. 

"Please make it quick", Marc moaned into Vale's mouth before he started to kiss down his neck, tasting the chlorine on Vale's skin. 

Vale brought his hand between them and took them both in his hand. "Impatient?" He started with slow up-and-down movement, revelling in Marc huffing and bucking his hips up. 

When Vale teasingly thumbed the head of Marc's dick, he almost whined. "No, just... exhausted, Vale, please." 

"It's okay, I got you", Vale said quietly, and focused on Marc's reactions, doing all the things he knew Marc liked. He took the time to suck a hickey under his ear though, high enough that Marc wouldn't manage to cover it. 

"I'm sorry I'm so complicated sometimes", Marc gasped, desperately trying to get Vale to speed up his movements. He was gyrating his hips to get more friction, the warm water a contrast to the cool air Vale blew over the hickey he had just sucked into his throat. Marc shivered. 

"It's alright, baby." 

Vale's arms were around Marc, warm and safe and secure, his mouth was on him, a promise for more to come – later, when they would've gotten a full night's rest and the troubles of the race were a little farther away. Vale was everywhere, the feeling of his erection rubbing against Marc's sent jolts of electricity through his body and it was a heady feeling, knowing that Vale would take care of him and that he could let go. 

"I love you", Vale whispered, his words as much a caress as his fingers on Marc's skin. It didn't take long after that until Marc came with a sigh of Vale's name. He slumped against Vale's chest, sneaking his hand in between them and using every trick he knew to get Vale off as well. 

They just stayed like that for a while after, the warm water around them, bubbling softly. "We ruined the pool water again", Marc remarked quietly when his shoulders and the parts that weren't under water started to get cold. 

"Eh", Vale shrugged. "It's just us." With a lobsided grin, he helped Marc out of the water and into one of the plush towels waiting next to the pool. 

"Bed?" 

"Hmm", Marc gave back, sleepiness catching up with him, now that his body was finally relaxed. He let Vale steer him back inside and into their bedroom, they both only took a few seconds under the shower to get the chlorine off their skin.

"I'll make you breakfast tomorrow", Vale promised when he tucked Marc in before slipping into bed as well, spooning up behind him and pressing a few kisses to Marc's neck. 

Marc chuckled and yawned. "Really?"

"Don't get used to it. It's just because you had a horrible race." 

"Thanks for mentioning that again." Marc pushed his nose further into the soft pillow, snuggling backwards into Vale's embrace. 

Vale smiled softly, finally Marc had come to terms with the day. "No problem, darling. The things I do for love." 

"Shut up, Rossi."


	2. The Sweet Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short sweet drabble, oops!

Vale sighed. It was way too hot - even for his taste, and he was used to the heat of Italy. How Marc was able to run around when Vale could barely breathe was a mystery to him. "I brought you a new bottle of water!", Marc announced and bounced around the sunlounger Vale was currently trying to sleep on. "Be careful, it's cold!"   
With a giggle, Marc sprayed Vale with the few drops of ice cold condensation water from the bottle. The very unmanly screech that followed was definitely a sign that Vale was wide awake now and not in his heat induced stupor anymore. "Oh, you little brat", he cursed under his breath and in a swift movement, Vale grabbed Marc's hips and pulled him on top of himself and the sunlounger.   
"Hey, no, let go, I wanna go swimming!", Marc laughed and tried to wiggle out of Vale's grip, but when the older Italian refused to give in, Marc sighed and draped himself over his boyfriend. "Okay then", Marc said and snuggled against Vale's chest. "Pet my hair."   
Vale's laugh rumbled through his chest, low and comforting. "You're worse than a cat." He did start to thread his fingers through Marc's soft hair though. Immediately, Marc started to purr. "Ahh, that's so good."   
Vale used one hand to slowly stroke Marc's hair and massaged his neck with his other hand. "Yeah? You like that?"   
"Hmmm", Marc hummed contently, enjoying the blissful feeling of his boyfriend taking care of him.   
"Great." Vale pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Maybe you'll stay put then and wait until this horrible afternoon heat is over before you drag me out to do something? Deal?"   
The only answer Vale got was a soft snoring sound. Vale smiled and pulled Marc a little closer. For some reason the heat Marc radiated off didn't bother Vale in the slightest.~


End file.
